Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast?
by TracyT
Summary: This was in response to an "Oatmeal" challenge


Title: Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast?

Author: Tracy

Category: Team, humor

Summary: Everything comes full circle

Spoiler: Recent RDA news

Rating: G

Season: Nine or Ten

Pairing" Well none, really, just a little S/J

Archive: Yes, Please

Feedback: To 

Author's Notes: Wanted to do the "Oatmeal" challenge, and the recent wonderful news about RDA returning just got incorporated into this piece.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing them. SG-1, Stargate, and everything else belong to MGM and TPTB. Long may she wave.

***********

Cam Mitchell stuck his head through the locker room door as Sam finished drying her hair.

"Hey, Carter! Landry's got us on a 48 hour stand-down. Breakfast in the commissary before you hit the road?"

Sam nodded. "Sure. Give me five minutes."

"Okee doke. I'll be in Jackson's lab when you're ready."

SG-1 had just returned from a scheduled three-day mission that had turned into five. Protocol dictated that once they'd passed infirmary inspection, they had a 48 hour break before the next mission. Sam planned on coming back to the mountain the next day and working on some "doohickeys" as General O'Neill called them, while she had the chance. She smiled a wistful smile. She really liked and respected Cameron Mitchell, but she missed Jack O'Neill.

Ten minutes later SG-1 entered the commissary to find it virtually deserted. It was around 9:30 in the morning and everyone was either on-duty, off-duty and gone, or off-world, so they had the place pretty much to themselves. The only other occupant was someone sitting at a corner table, eating a bowl of oatmeal, face buried in one of the many tabloids Teal'c would leave on the tables when he was done with them.

Sam grabbed a dish of fruit and a toasted English muffin, Daniel got his usual waffles, Teal'c gathered enough fruit for five people with a side of bacon, and Cam got scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. Everyone but Teal'c got coffee and they settled down at one of the larger tables.

Cam clapped his hands together, rubbing them briskly with a smile on his face. "So, team, what is everyone going to do for the next two days?"

"Well, I'm going to come back and examine those devices SG-13 brought back from P3X-459." Sam replied.

"Now, Carter," Cam replied, "A stand-down is a stand-down. Go home. Take it easy for a few days, have some fun."

"Actually, sir, this is fun for me." Sam replied.

Cam opened his mouth to reply, when a voice came from the corner table. "It's no use, Mitchell. She'll come in no matter what you say." The occupant of the table put his paper down and they all gawked.

There was a moment of stunned silence, then they all began to talk at once. Cries of, "Jack!" O'Neill!" "Sir!" and from Cameron, "Hey, Old Man! What the heck are you doing here?"

Jack O'Neill smiled. "Hey, kids. Just thought I'd surprise you this morning. I had a meeting with Landry, and he said you'd be coming down here."

"I should have known," Daniel murmured with a smile. Who else would eat oatmeal with Fruit Loops mixed into it?"

"It's an acquired taste, Daniel. You should try it sometime. That little Pilgrim guy knows what he's talking about." There was a definite twinkle in Jack's eye.

"He's not a pilgrim, Jack, he's a Quaker…" Daniel began, when he caught the look in Jack's eye. "But you already know that, don't you?"

"Hey, if he's got buckles on his shoes, he's a pilgrim in my book." Daniel caught on that Jack was just trying to egg him on, and shook his head in defeat.

Cam gestured toward their table. "Well, General, come join us."

They all settled back at the larger table, and began to eat again. Sam caught Jack's eye and smiled at him, and they gazed at each other for a moment.

Cam raised an eyebrow at Daniel, who tried to hide a smile and a small shrug.

"O'Neill. What business did you have with General Landry?" Teal'c asked solemnly.

Jack reluctantly turned away from Sam, and replied, "Well, things are kind of boring back in D.C., I asked Landry if I might be able to come play with you all again occasionally."

Jack watched their reactions and made a sound of disgust. "Again with the gawking. Is it that big a surprise that I might want to go back into the field again?"

"Lessee," Cam counted off on his fingers. "I read your file. Alien viruses, staff blasts, broken bones, having a ton of Ancient knowledge downloaded into your brain, impaled with an alien device, had another identity imprinted over your own, should I go on?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah, like I said. Fun."

Cam held out a hand. "Okay, welcome back to the team." He shook Jack's hand and then looked that the others. "Yesss! John Lennon's back onboard. Now I really DO have the band back together!"

Fin.


End file.
